01 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 05:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Mieszkamy blisko żywiołów - Mieszkamy nad kopalnią (Mieszkamy nad kopalnią); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Szwecja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Małgosia i buciki - Najpiękniejsza dynia odc. 34 (Franny's Feet / Happy Halloween); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Kiedy coś robisz, rób to solidnie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajki rosyjskie - Czarodziejski dzwoneczek, odc. 26 (Czudiesnyj kolokolczik); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Teleranek; magazyn dla nastolatków; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Warte ryzyka (A Risk Worth Taking) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Paul Seed; wyk.:James Wilby, Tim Dutton, Muriel Baumeister; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Herbert; widowisko muzyczne; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Rafał Mohr, Maciej Stuhr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Pamiętajmy o Osieckiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Biblia - Samson i Dalila, cz. 1 (The Bible - Samson and Dalilah, part 1) - txt str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1996); reż.:Nicolas Roeg; wyk.:Eric Thal, Elizabeth Hurley, Dennis Hooper, Paul Freeman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Miłość trwa wiecznie (Love's Unending Legacy) 80'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Erin Cottrell, Dale Midkiff, Victor Brone, Samantha Smith; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 22 - Mag - txt str.777,(również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Piosenki Starszych Panów - pół wieku za nami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wujku, nie jesteś sam (Uncle Bob's Hospital Visit); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Wronie gniazdo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt str.777,(również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Przewodnik po Rozlewisku - odc. 5/13; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Uwierz w ducha (Ghost) - txt str.777 121'; melodramat kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Jerry Zucker; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Demi Moore, Patrick Swayze; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Uczta kinomana - Wpływ księżyca (Moonstruck) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Vincent Gardenia, Olympia Dukakis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Zbrodnia i kara 29'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Piotr Dumała; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Kolekcja kinomana - Bez końca 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Aleksander Bardini, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Artur Barciś, Michał Bajor, Marek Kondrat, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Ferency; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Nowe przygody Pinokia (The new adventures of Pinocchio) 84'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Luksemburg (1999); reż.:Michael Anderson; wyk.:Gabriel Thomas, Sarah Alexander, Udo Kier, Martin Landau; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 692; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 328 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 329 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Cmentarze świata - Meksyk (Dead art. Mexico) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (58) Maria Pakulnis (wspomnienie o Krzysztofie Zaleskim); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Śmierć na Nilu (Death on the Nile) 134'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); reż.:John Guillermin; wyk.:Peter Ustinov, Bette Davis, David Niven, Mia Farrow, Jane Birkin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1073 Sklep jak marzenie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1677 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu (Return to the Secret Garden) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Scott Featherstone; wyk.:Mercedes Kastner, Michelle Horn, Josh Zuckerman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 382 Ojcowski debiut; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Pejzaż bez Ciebie... Czesław Niemen; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Marzyciel (Finding Neverland) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Kate Winslet, Julie Christie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Zostawili swój ślad...; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 21 "Grupa Rainera" s. II - txt str.777,(również w TVP HD); serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:14 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Śnieżna pułapka (Snowbound) 86' kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2001); reż.:Ruben Preuss; wyk.:Erika Eleniak, Monika Schnarre, Peter Dobson, Jann Arden; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Klub Imperatora (The Emperor's Club) 104'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Michael Hoffman; wyk.:Jesse Eisenberg, Rishi Mehta, Rahul Khanna, George F. Miller, Kevin Kline; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 07:02 Pegaz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Z tygodnia na tydzień 08:00 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Spotkanie z folklorem 09:00 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Pusty świat; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Muzeum pod gołym niebem; STEREO 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nie płacz za mną; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:00 W stronę świata - .; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Stacja Rzeszów Główny 17:05 Z tygodnia na tydzień 17:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Muzeum pod gołym niebem; STEREO 17:30 Aktualności 18:00 Kresowe nekropolie 18:15 Kresowe nekropolie 18:30 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 19:00 Opowieści cmentarza łyczakowskiego 19:15 Opowieści cmentarza łyczakowskiego 19:35 Serce bez granic 20:00 Pusty świat; magazyn; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sportowe wydarzenia 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:33 Ze sportowego archiwum - Wunderteam - powrót legendy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:22 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 00:46 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 W stronę świata - .; magazyn; STEREO 01:44 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:10 Pusty świat; magazyn; STEREO 02:34 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 02:58 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 03:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Nie płacz za mną; STEREO 03:47 Pusty świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:11 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:33 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:57 Reportaż TVP INFO - Muzeum pod gołym niebem; STEREO 05:09 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:29 Ze sportowego archiwum - Wunderteam - powrót legendy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Produkcje Myszki Miki Odcinek: 9 7:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 8 8:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 13 8:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 14 9:15 Kacze opowieści Odcinek: 9 9:45 Między ziemią a niebem 11:35 Pajęczyna Charlotty 13:45 Studio 14:00 Grand Prix Abu Dhabi 16:00 Studio 16:15 Kokon II 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 8 20:00 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 4 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 Kości Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 23:05 Pytanie do Boga 1:05 Red Bull Air Race 2:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 332 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 8:00 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - kulisy 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Sopot Festival 2009 11:25 Sopot Festival 2009 12:30 Co za tydzień 13:00 39 i pół Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 3 13:55 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 1 14:25 Mam talent 16:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 7 16:35 Mali agenci III: Trójwymiarowy odjazd 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Lawina 21:50 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 2 22:25 Naznaczony Odcinek: 8 23:20 Siła pomsty 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Nocne granie 2:55 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TV 4 4:40 VIP - program kulturalny 5:00 Santana - Hymns - koncert 6:10 Celtic Woman - A New Journey - koncert 7:20 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 7:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 8:50 Edward Nożycoręki - komediodramat, USA 1990 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 VIP - program kulturalny 12:30 Dekoratornia - odc. 208 13:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 9, serial komediowy, Polska 2009 14:00 Cienka niebieska linia - odc. 9, Wielka Brytania 1995 14:40 Pierwsza liga: Powrót do źródeł - komedia, USA 1998 16:45 VIP - program kulturalny 17:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 3, USA 2008 19:00 Galileo - odc. 124 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 88, Polska 2009 20:30 Spadkobiercy - odc. 9, serial komediowy, Polska 2009 21:30 Straszny dwór - odc. 3, program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 22:30 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Selekcja 2008 - reality show, Polska 2008 00:05 Cienka niebieska linia - odc. 9, Wielka Brytania 1995 00:45 Wyścig - film sensacyjny, USA, Kanada, Australia 2001 3:10 Santana - Hymns - koncert 4:10 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Ed, który mówi 8:30 McGregorowie 9:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis 10:00 Gadżet i Gadżetinis 10:30 Byli sobie podróżnicy 11:00 Był sobie kosmos 11:30 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy 13:30 Światła Północy 15:30 Pracujące zwierzaki 16:00 Ból za kulisami sławy 16:30 Taki jest świat 17:00 Bajki animowane 17:30 Flinstonowie 18:00 Niezły numer! 18:30 Ale numer! 19:00 Od zera do bohatera 19:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 20:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki 21:00 Medium 22:00 Szok wideo 23:00 Goło i wesoło 23:30 Dyżur 0:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe 0:30 Nocne i-granie 2:30 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1738; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1740; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1741; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1742; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 677; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno - Nie święci garnki lepią; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Milusiaki - Zagadka kamieni (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Studio Polonia - Spotkanie na warszawskich Powązkach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046* Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (58) Maria Pakulnis (wspomnienie o Krzysztofie Zaleskim); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Studio Polonia - Spotkanie na warszawskich Powązkach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła p. w. św. Ignacego Loyoli w Gdańsku - Starych Szkotach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Doręczyciel - odc. 8/14* - Przesłuchania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zapomniana rozgłośnia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Pamiętajmy o Osieckiej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Zaproszenie - Sobie i potomności; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Studio Polonia - Spotkanie na warszawskich Powązkach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Gdzie są chłopcy... gdzie dziewczęta z tamtych lat...; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Studio Polonia - Spotkanie na warszawskich Powązkach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 28/57 Cyrano z wielkim nosem, Wiersz (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 6* Księżniczka; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Koncert umarłych poetów 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Komornik 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Bramy przez które wędrowała historia 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Janicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 678; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - NIE ŚWIĘCI GARNKI LEPIĄ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 28/57 Cyrano z wielkim nosem, Wiersz (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 6* Księżniczka; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zapomniana rozgłośnia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046* Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Doręczyciel - odc. 8/14* - Przesłuchania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Komornik 93'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku